


我二十几岁所追求的一系列问题的答案

by darkcoffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee





	我二十几岁所追求的一系列问题的答案

十六岁时我第一次接触写作，就像所有文学著作里描写的那样，我也倾向于用神圣的词汇来形容这样一种感觉，或者更加自然一点，就像在我爱上写作之后能听到花开的声音了。如此神奇的一件事情，被我视若珍宝，不管从我手里诞生的文字有多么枯燥无味，或者又从某种方面揭露了我自身某种羞于见人的特质，这始终都是属于我的东西。我从未得到过什么珍贵的东西，让我能够产生如此的占有欲，让我想要一鼓作气地登上顶峰，欣赏所有人都崇拜的终其一生追寻的感觉——归属感，我这么称呼它。  
在我与写作坠入热恋的那段时间，我把我的东西都放在博客上，我还记得在我刚刚接触那个博客时上面还没有多少人，我用的名字是来自某篇英文文章的题目，翻译成中文是悖神之罪。我发了一些文章在博客上，没有什么阅览量，久而久之我也习惯了这样的境遇，连安慰也懒得多给自己一个了，只是心情不好的时候会躺在地上冷静很久。  
冬天的时候，我正对一部叫做《摇滚人生》的影片痴迷得不行，影片讲述了一个摇滚明星从默默无闻到巨星的故事，他有一个美丽的名字，还有一个终其一生爱着他的男朋友，他的乐队缩写为PSY，故事背影也正是迷幻摇滚刚刚流行的那段时间。他登上人生巅峰之后，逐渐发现这一切都不是他想要的，事情早已脱离了他的掌控范围，而他也早就迷失了人生的方向。所以在故事的最后，他在浴缸里开枪自杀，留下前几个星期前才刚刚录完给他男友的五首歌曲，永远地离开了这个世界上他最爱也最爱他的男人。  
事实证明，这个世界迟早会磨光我们的耐心，爱情几乎一文不值。  
不过请别误会我写这些东西的目的，我不想给出一个观影感那样的东西，这一整篇故事都关于另一个男人，这些文字都是属于我——这一个卑微又狂热地爱慕着他的粉丝的礼物。我无意让你们感到无趣，不过说到底，就算我向你们诉说了这些，也不会带来任何的改变，他也像这位自杀的摇滚明星一样，留下了某些重要的东西给我们之后永别于世了！  
由于我也是一个写作者的缘故，看得起另一个同样靠笔吃饭的人实属难事，更不用说那时我年纪尚轻，什么风雨都还未曾经历过，天生的自大让我很难有谦虚这种品质。我不看别人的东西，除非已经死去的作者。所幸他们留下的东西有趣而丰富，足够我穷尽此生追寻。  
只是在那时候，有一个漠不相识的人在我的博客下留言。  
“没想到你也喜欢摇滚人生，你应该去看看克尔拉小姐的评论，那可真是让人印象深刻。”  
“克尔拉是谁？”我回复道。  
他发了一个网页给我，并强烈推荐我——虽然语气里很难感受到这种强烈的感情，但我当时情绪起伏挺大的，“如果有时间的话一定得看看。”  
我点开网页之后——那是一个挺朴素的网页，只有左上角放了一个小蝴蝶结，其他什么都没有，连排版都是固定格式的。没有图片、没有简介，只有一行又一行奇怪的文字，右侧的近期访客里除了我之外只有几个系统头像。  
很快的，我阅读完克尔拉的评论，我的内心没有太多的波动，毕竟也不是特别厉害的见解。虽然她用高浓缩的语言把文章写得很简练，也恰到好处地发表了自己的意见，比例是四比三，但没有什么特别的地方，很多人都这么做。  
我正在喝一杯咖啡，正在用勺子往里面舀砂糖，电脑的显示屏在阴郁的天气里有些反光，鱼缸里的红鲤鱼浮出水面吐出一串气泡，我愿意说事情就这么发生了，按住退回键的时候音效是咔嚓一声，在克尔拉的首页有这么一句话：  
“他欣赏的卡尔维诺，在他最喜欢的《树上的男爵》这本书里写过：对于远方的思念、空虚感、期待，这些思想本身可以绵延不断，比生命更长久。他说这是能够概括他作品的一句话。”  
最新的更新日期离现在也有五年之久，那条写着：新买的高跟鞋颜色不是很好看，也许我应该试试绿色的那双？近期仍然持续不断地收到你们的邮件，但是他已经不会再进行回复了。

我阅读的出自她笔下的第一篇作品名叫《第一名》，这是她写的第三部作品，如果我们按照时间排序的话，你能发现她在97年到05年这段时间里发布了多达五十部作品，《第一名》这一篇是98年七月份的作品，也是她的早期作品。这个故事约有五到六万字，讲述了一个黑发的孤儿在学校因为特别的身世而被孤立，直到某天班上转来了另一个怪异的金发男孩的故事。  
这时候克尔拉的文笔还很稚嫩，但是至少也掌握了标点的正确用法，没有过多华丽的句式穿插其中，但至少没有搞错基本的语法。文章读起来非常舒服，也很有感染力。  
那个下午我在靠背椅上欢欣雀跃，迫不及待地滑动鼠标，等我从两个男孩罗曼蒂克的故事中缓过神来时，早已日落了，空气中充盈着一股香甜的气味，专属于傍晚的愉悦顺着海风拂过窗帘，我看见了女孩在街角偷偷地转动自己的身体，让裙裾飞舞，女孩的神情就像故事里两个男孩第一次在冰淇淋车前给对方买巧克力和香草冰淇淋那样羞涩。  
克尔拉尝试在最后写上自己的观点，她说：和别人不一样没关系，你迟早能遇到能够接纳你的人，你的快乐就是储存到那时候才用的，不要为别人浪费太多。  
现在仍然有很多人连基本的遣词造句都做不到，我确实很高兴走进一个富有创造里的女孩创造的两个男孩可爱的小故事中。  
只不过这故事虽然有趣，但也没有到能让我疯狂的地步。

又过了一个星期，我在百无聊赖时又碰巧点开这个网页，碰巧阅读了她的第二部作品，事实证明人生就是由一系列的意外组成的，你不知道你什么时候会站在人生的岔口，选择了第三条路，并且由此改变人生的轨迹。  
简而言之，我这一次看到了一篇名叫《凯瑟琳》的文章，故事里写了一个叫做凯瑟琳的玩偶被主人藏在衣柜里的故事。她的主人视她为欲望之火、罪恶深渊，连看一眼都不敢，却又用各种不可抗力来解释自己无法彻底抛弃她而且每天晚上用一个小时坐在床旁的古怪行为，然后，最有意思的是在故事的结尾，这个年轻人终于拉住他的凯瑟琳——他认为全世界最美貌的“女人”，但发现她布制的表面已经腐烂了，结了一层黄痂，散发出一股苍蝇尸体的臭气，恶心异常！可这个年轻人还是和她结婚了，并且过上了幸福而快乐的日子。  
故事的结局他抱着他腐烂的凯瑟琳，捏着嗓子伪装女声，尖细地说了一声：“我爱你！”  
你可能要说这不过是一个很正常的故事，这是我语言贫瘠缺乏感染的错！那回我可是真的震惊了！我知道这个世界上有很多写乱七八糟没有任何意义文章的人，他们从来不体贴真正想要读些什么的人，只在乎能制造多少噱头，每本书的版权费和便宜枪手的联系方式。  
在读完的那一刻，我就明白他们就算绞尽脑汁，也是写不出克尔拉手下的故事的！也是从那一刻开始，我成为了她的爱慕者。我开始疑惑为什么我没有在之前听说过这个人，能写出这么有趣的故事的人怎么可能到现在还默默无闻，除了几个固定粉丝造访她的网页外，没有任何人给她留言。   
即使如此，她还是在这几年间创作出了五十多个故事！  
人们常说，故事就发生在自己的身边，但这时候我还没有意识到这将是一件多么重要的事情，至少对于我来说，我不知道她将要在我的人生中扮演多么重要的角色，一个永不背叛的朋友、一个谦虚睿智的教授、一个浪漫温婉的情人，她甚至将要变成我幻想的烟雾，萦绕在我的清晨与傍晚。   
但我不打算谈太多关于我自己的事情，我只打算用最概括的语言草草介绍一下自己：一个可怜的迷失的大学学生，在寻求自己人生目标的道路上。所以我发现隐藏在故事下的故事，应该归功于我大学学生的身份。我们这一代人，没有什么梦想，只有很多闲时间。  
我用了一整个月，几乎不眠不休地看掉了大部分克尔拉的文章，把一篇叫做《布德拉斯十号房》的故事重复看了三遍。她一次又一次地塑造一个金发男人和一个黑发男人的形象，从最早的《巧克力》开始描写两个男性之间的友情。那阶段的题材多是两个男孩或者两个男人互相支撑度过被人歧视的噩梦，各自找到自己的人生目标的鼓舞人心的故事。  
00年时，她开始有一些奇怪的变化，像是她的生活急转直下，《布德拉斯十号房》与《凯瑟琳》正是这时候的作品，前者的故事中一开始就出现了一个身患残疾的金发男人，半边脸严重烧伤，重度抑郁，居住在布德拉斯公寓楼的十号房，每天的活动就是推着轮椅在窗口旁边观察最热闹的十三区中隐藏的最邪恶的地方，他冷漠的蓝色双眼目睹了一场又一场的掠夺，变得更加不近人情。直到有一天，他这种冷漠的注视被另一个人发现了，另一个在楼下超级市场兼职夜班的黑发男人。他发现金发男人的注视是他某一天被一团纸砸中了，纸张上写着：你是上帝吗？救救我吧，我住在布德拉斯十号房。而布德拉斯十号房是一个诅咒，每当黑发男人心血来潮想要上去时，总被命运般地打断。这导致他想要破门而入的欲望越来越强，但他也因为这种被克尔拉形容为不应该的欲望而最终死在去布德拉斯十号房的路上，在黑发男人死去的那个夜晚，金发男人也服用了社工给他带来的所有抗抑郁与安眠药片，昏睡不醒。  
这是否代表克尔拉心中的两个青年遭遇了某种命运般的悲剧？她在这一段时间反复写这些词：亡魂、无力、世界与自我救赎。当然还有光明，什么时候都有光明，克尔拉始终在阐述她对光明的含义，这也是最鼓舞人心的部分！虽然她的粉丝评论某些文章太过压抑，但只有我明白她想要在挣扎之下表达的希望与光明，这也是为什么她写这些挣扎与痛苦的原因。  
真正让我开始担心克尔拉的是她在创作最后几年发表的文章，这些文章已经超脱了友情与爱情，真正沉淀到了生命的本质，而她生命的意义，就像死亡一样宁静。在这段时间里，她在作品《鲶鱼》里大量阐述了她个人对美术的见解和现状的巨大失望，她表述的方式非常平静，这次仍然出现了金发男人和黑发男人，他们的见解在此处有了很明显的巨大的分歧，一改过去故事中的同盟关系，而是站在了对立面。相对温和的金发男人避世，而黑发男人则在现实的洪荒里迷失了自己，这也很符合克尔拉的写作习惯，金发男人一直都是清醒而悲伤的，喜欢坐在露台上看书放松自己，而黑发男人负责迷失，负责真正诠释生活——因为金发男人总是把自己隐藏得最深的那个。  
在克尔拉的世界观里，她始终把追求爱与自由放在一个很重要的地方，如果了解她的生平，可能更佳有助于我解读她笔下的故事。  
这个想法使我非常受鼓舞，于是我发了邮件询问更详细的联系方式，并且把我自己对她的崇拜缩写至四千字，只稍微谈了几篇我最爱的文章。  
一开始的时候，等待是很漫长的一件事，不论吃饭睡觉喝水还是走过一座天桥，我都始终没办法摆脱这种期待。但过了前三天，这种感觉也稍微缓解了一点，第一周过去的时候我又发送了一封邮件，表达了我急切的愿望。  
终于在一个月后，我在邮箱里收到了一封克尔拉的邮件，她的文字被折叠成一行小小的字符，瞬间引燃了我心底的定时炸弹。  
她是这么回复的：  
“不好意思，这个邮箱基本上已经不用了，所以现在才发现你的邮件，也抱歉我回复得这么慢。  
首先，我很惊讶你对这些文章这么喜爱，虽然也有很多人表达过他们的喜爱之情，但我知道他们都比不上你。  
其次，也是最重要的，你必须知道，这里所有的文章并不出自我之手，而是一个叫做萨波的男人，你应该已经知道他了。他没有电脑，一切都是用他的打字机打出来的，而我所做的只不过是把他写的东西录入我的电脑而已，所以你应该崇拜的对象应该是萨波（笑  
在下次见面的时候我会把你的喜爱告诉他，他应该会很高兴吧。  
这是我的新邮箱。  
祝你有个美好的一天。  
克尔拉。”  
我坐在那边有半个小时，半个小时之内我毫无动静，接着我发邮件给克尔拉的新邮箱，我写道：“您好，克尔拉小姐，如果您能够传达我的喜爱之情，我真当感激不尽。  
您说的萨波，难道真的是文章里的金发男人，萨波吗？”  
在邮件发出的三十秒后，克尔拉回复道：  
“是的。”

在《匹兹堡》这篇文章里，克尔拉——现在应该叫做萨波，他说：人生就像猜火车，你永远也不知道下一节车厢的颜色。  
这么多的事情朝我疾驰而来，我迟钝的脑筋很难迅速接受它们，于是我暂时停止了对那些文章的研究，但开始和克尔拉保持固定的联系，我和她谈论文章里的故事和她的生活。  
克尔拉是一个打字员，在应聘之前拿她好友的文章练习打字速度。她一向是对阅读没有太大兴趣的“肤浅”的女孩子，但是她很感动地和我说，正是她那个固执的好友写下的梦幻一般的东西，重新燃起了她对生活的追求。她自己曾经是一个颓废的女孩，她曾经不在乎很多东西，但现在她已经取得了大学的毕业证，并且正在攻读硕士学位的路上。  
她说，从没有见过能把生活写出这么多种可能的梦幻一般的男人。  
我问她，萨波先生到底是一个什么样的人呢？  
在我问到第五十七遍时，她终于有些生气地在十二月二十四号平安夜那天的邮件里对我说：  
“你要是这么想知道的话，那就来纽约吧，他在皇后区，我可以帮你们约个时间见面呢！免得你一直找我问这种无趣的问题。”  
我很快回复道：“啊？可是这样不会打扰萨波先生吗？我不想打扰他，不想让他不愉快。如果你厌烦我的问题，我以后不再问了。”  
克尔拉在一个小时之后发邮件过来：“刚刚在派对上没看到消息。这句话你已经说了好多遍啦，总之他的事情我解释不清楚，你还是亲自去看看他吧。这不是你一直想要的吗？去吧，我已经问过他了，他在这儿，他说可以，但是请把时间安排在周日上午，这是他唯一有空余的时候。”  
我大感惊讶，差点从椅子上滑下去，踟蹰了半天也不知道怎么回复克尔拉，正在这时候克尔拉发给我圣诞夜快乐的讯息，我也只好在祝贺她之后心烦意乱地躺在床上想了很久。一方面，我想见见萨波，另一方面，我又对这次会面恐惧无比，这关乎一种对于神秘的崇拜与追求。我也是因萨波先生而受益的其中一人，我不知道如果我的幻想真的破灭，这个谜团终于解开之后，我应该跟从谁的脚步，我应该怎么独自一人面对这么多现实的困难。  
最终我还是睡着了，在街上传来的劣质的圣诞音乐的伴奏下，得到了一个五彩斑斓的梦，它太过绚烂，以至于难以被用存在于这个世界上的语言来解释。

三月底，我终于在纽约布鲁克林的一家咖啡店与萨波先生约定了一次会面。那一天很罕见地下起了雪，并且还是狂躁的暴雪，我在路上吃了不少冰碴子，到的时候双手都冻僵了。  
离约定的时间还有一个多小时，我在这家种了含羞草的咖啡店选了一个靠窗的座位，要了一杯卡布奇诺之后，胃部因为太过紧张而绞痛起来。在这种天气，我还流了汗，浑身难受，完全坐不住，只能惊恐地盯着墙上老式的钟表，不时站起来上厕所。  
时间在这种时候正是以一种诡异的方式前行的，前四十五分钟难熬地就像漫长的五个小时，但最后的十五分钟一眨眼的功夫就消失了。我急促地呼吸着，发现时钟又多走了三分钟，真的，这真的是至今为止，我人生中最难捱的三分钟。我感受到将要决定我过去三年努力的人马上就要出现在我的面前给我的工作评分，这可能决定了我的人生价值。  
于是我紧张地又去上了一个厕所，回来的时候发现已经有一个金发的男人坐在我对面的位置上了。我柱在吧台，看着他套着驼色手套的手正在翻阅我放在桌上的笔记——那是我们约定见面的标志物，里面都是有关于他文章的感想和记录。他果然有一头柔顺的金色卷发，好些白雪渐渐融化，稍微濡湿了一些他的发梢，发梢打着卷挡在他的眼前，直到他伸手撩开碎发，才在那头柔顺的卷发下露出一个温柔的，甚至可以被称为宽慰的笑容。  
他笑起来的样子就像我这几年来做的所有梦那样完美与易碎，配合着他左脸巨大的扭曲的烧伤伤疤，更让这一切像是今天这场春天的暴雪一样极不真实。  
我站在那里，直到他发现我，他那双像水那样蓝的眼睛看向我的时候闪了一下，他举起手朝我挥了挥。我知道如果我不过去他就要过来，我尽我所能的快地跑了过去，坐在他对面，被他那双蓝色的眼睛看了看。接着他笑了，带着一种羞涩和欣喜。  
“大概每个创作者看到有人这么捧场自己的作品，都很难不高兴吧！”他说。  
我激动地说：“您是个伟大的作家啊！”  
他更正了我：“虽然我不想打击您，可您太高估我了。我只是一个普通的写作者而已……您知道一个女作者的故事吗？（他看到我摇了摇头后继续说）总有人问她是不是作者，但她一次又一次澄清自己是个写作者，因为作者听起来像是不再创作了的，死了的样子。虽然我没有她那么伟大，但是，我觉得只要在写东西就是个写作者了吧。”他看起来很快乐地弯了弯嘴角。  
可我却不是很开心，我试图说服他，告诉他他自己有多么厉害，如果他愿意的话，绝对会成为首屈一指的畅销作家。  
即使我一直在提这个问题，但他只回答了一次：“我不适合当一个作家，我不会考虑读者的感受，只会一个劲地乱写。我写作的目的也不是为了让人看到，所以您和更多的人，都只是克尔拉创造出来的巧合，虽然这种感觉不错，但我的目的不是这个，我的目的已经达到了。”  
我有些失落，明白萨波是一辈子不会被更多人知道了，而他看起来也毫不在乎这点。我们谈了很多，我渴望他说尽可能多的东西，但他其实还挺看重隐私的，只和我谈对于文学与油画的见解，他也说了，他最喜欢的作品是卡尔维诺的《树上的男爵》，里面的那句话便是他写作的缘由。  
对于远方的思念、空虚感、期待，这些思想本身可以绵延不断，比生命更长久。  
我问道：“是不是曾经有什么长久的离别出现在你的生命中？”  
他回答：“本来所有的生命就像列车一样疾驰而过呀。  
过去、现在、未来，所有的一切终将有一日消失在我们生命的某一处，而当我们记忆的花园逐渐贫乏之时，我们所能做的就是不断灌溉。”  
他很忧伤地看着远方，仿佛正在寻找一个确切的焦点，一个生命的避难所。  
“听克尔拉说，您正在度过人生中最迷茫的一个阶段，”他转过头温柔地对我说，“您不要担心，这一切都会过去的。您看我（指了指他脸上巨大狰狞丑陋的伤口），丑陋的东西……不过这些也过去了呢。”  
我像是理解了什么一样点了点头。

在那梦幻的一天，我问了很多问题，时钟已经过了七点，到最后，我不得不和萨波道别了。萨波说他现在已经很少创作了，他现在正在忙于构建自己的社会价值，这是为了生存而情不得已做的事情。我表示遗憾，也很理解。  
在离开之前，我们互相表示了希望下次会面的欲望，但萨波很不好意思地说他最近的工作很忙，所以我们并没有定下确切的时间。我隐约觉得可能不会再有下一次见面了，正如萨波说的那样，人生就是一道疾驰而过的列车，所有的一切突然出现、突然消失。  
我的潜意识提醒我漏掉了些什么，但我想不起来还有什么问题我没问。我问了太多的问题，一下子承受了太多渴望的信息，所以我站起来的时候还有些头晕脑胀、有些迷茫，结果还是萨波提醒我要离开的事情。  
我走出去的时候，正好有一个黑发的男人与我擦肩而过，往萨波的房间走去。他果然是去找萨波的，他们站在一起，身高相仿，但萨波更偏瘦弱一些。被拉住的萨波看起来好像很惊喜的样子，把手插在驼色呢绒外套的口袋里，和他站在红灯前面好像在聊着什么。  
突然间，我想起来了。  
这件事情来得那么突然以至于让我忘记了跑过去这件事，站在人来人往的马路上就开始大喊大叫起来：  
“嘿，艾斯？！你是艾斯吗！”  
红灯转绿，纽约的人们步伐仓促，他们走过斑马线，嘴里说着各种各样的语言，忙碌而自信。  
黑发男人在离开之前转过头，好像觉得我很古怪。萨波站在旁边拉了拉他，也转过头看向我，那样温柔而直接的注视让人窒息。  
在人群的缝隙中，我看到他对我点了点头。


End file.
